


100 Swan Queen Ficlets

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 different swan queen snippets of fics I desperately want to, but probably never will, write. I'll try and disclaim at the top of each if that one in particular needs any warnings or anything. If you wanna submit a prompt you can totally do that @ iimdestinyfreereally.tumblr.com cause I'm gonna be writing these as I post them I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Swan Queen Ficlets

     Emma Swan was barging in on the mayoral manor; she hadn't seen or spoken to Regina (civilly) in nearly a week. She could take insults, _fireballs_ , even at this point. Plus Emma was just concerned; Regina had even turned away Henry.  
  
     "Regina?" No answer from the quiet house. She decided to shift tactics. "Mayor Mills? Your favorite sheriff here." Sarcasm, mostly. "Say, do I come before or after David these days? Regina?" Emma called up the steps to the second floor, and was startled by the Regina that came to the top of the stairs; she was barely recognizable and  _hardly_ intimidating enough to be a well Regina. Feet encased only in sheer stockings, cheeks flushed, glass of wine still in hand, and was her shirt buttoned crooked?  
  
     "There's no more pesky happiness for you to  _save_ me from up here, Miss Swan, I assure you. If you'll allow me to get back to my misery...." Regina took hearty sips from her glass and sat right on the floor with her back propped against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles out in front of her.   
  
     "Have you...been drinking?" Emma couldn't feel guilty about bringing Marian back; she just couldn't. But she could feel guilty about hurting Regina.   
  
     "For the record, actually right at this moment, I  _do_ prefer David, come to think of it. At least if he made me miserable it'd be on purpose. You _stumbled_ into ruining everything; how like your _mother_." They both heard the  _Evil Queen_ in her voice. Emma could hear the barbed hurt dripping off her lips like the wine in her hand.  
  
     "Regina, I-"   
  
     "Yes, Emma Swan, you should go."   
  
     " _Fine_. Shut me out if you think I deserve that. I never meant to cause you pain, but I see that I have.  _Henry_ , though. Has done nothing, and he's  _worried_." Emma was still standing at the bottom of the steps, keeping her distance but standing her ground.  
  
    "It's not like I'm going to go  _evil_ again, he knows I love him." She slurped the last few drops of wine from the glass and didn't feel better for it. She missed Henry. She missed  _Robin_. She'd even missed Emma a  _little_ , except for being furious with her. Maybe because of being furious with her.  
  
    "You  _know_ Henry's not worried about  _that."_


End file.
